Realitas
by Cute Bee
Summary: Tampan, pintar, dan bertubuh proporsional. Itulah Shion Kaito. Seorang siswa kelas XI SMA yang jatuh cinta pada makhluk astral.


Realitas

Vocaloid © Crypton Future Media and Yamaha Corp

Warn : Kemungkinan akan ada typo, OoC, dan berbagai hal lain.

Summary : Tampan, pintar, dan bertubuh proporsional. Itulah Shion Kaito. Seorang siswa kelas XI SMA yang jatuh cinta pada makhluk astral.

.

.

Perpustakaan sekolah telah menjadi tujuan utama saat istirahat bagi seorang Shion Kaito. Dan kursi di dekat jendela besar yang menghadap ke lapangan belakang sekolah adalah tempat favoritnya. Bagi yang melihat Kaito sebagai murid yang cerdas, kedatangan Kaito ke perpustakaan sudah jelas tujuannya. Berkencan dengan buku.

 _Yeah_ , itu tidak salah. Namun tidak juga benar. Karena kedatangan Kaito ke perpustakaan tidak benar-benar murni untuk membaca.

Terbukti hari ini, meskipun buku telah terpegang di kedua tangannya, mata yang dihalangi oleh kacamata minus itu tidak benar-benar menatap pada halaman yang terbuka. Buku itu terabaikan. Karena sepasang mata beriris _ocean_ _blue_ itu lebih tertarik untuk melihat sosok seorang gadis yang berdiri di dekat rak buku jauh di depannya.

Gadis itu biasa saja. Bersurai _teal_ panjang dan dikuncir dua tinggi. Berponi acak-acakan dan bermata besar dengan iris hijau toska. Namun di mata Kaito gadis itu terlihat cantik. Juga manis. Dan pendapatnya ini tak pernah berubah sejak pertama kali ia melihat, hingga genap sebulan dengan hari ini.

Satu hal yang Kaito tak mengerti. Kehadiran gadis itu di perpustakaan seolah diabaikan oleh dunia. Tak satu pun orang yang didekati dan dipanggil oleh gadis itu menoleh padanya.

Ada apa sebenarnya? Apa gadis itu dikucilkan? Apa gadis itu korban penindasan?─Kaito ingin tahu.

Berspekulasi adalah tindakan yang percuma. Karena ia tidak akan pernah menemukan jawabannya hingga ia bertanya langsung pada sang gadis.

Masalahnya, sang gadis tak pernah melihat apalagi bicara pada Kaito. Dan masalah lainnya yang turut memperburuk situasi, Kaito juga tak memiliki keberanian untuk menegur sang gadis. Dimanjakan lawan jenis yang selalu menegur duluan membuat Kaito merasa payah untuk mencoba.

Hingga kemudian sang gadis mendadak hilang dari pandangannya. Kelopak mata Kaito berkedip sering lalu ia terpengkur. Dadanya mendadak hampa. Satu tarikan napas panjang pun ia ambil demi mengisi kekosongan. Bukunya ditutup. Hari ini telah berakhir dengan ia yang lagi-lagi menjadi penonton.

Kaito menegakkan tubuh dengan hati-hati. Menghindari suara derit kursi yang akan membuat penjaga perpustakaan mendiktekan pentingnya keheningan padanya. Ia kemudian melangkah, hendak menuju rak buku tempat ia menemukan buku di tangannya dengan tujuan mengembalikan. Seolah nasib tengah mempermainkannya, netranya secara tak sengaja menangkap lagi sosok sang gadis yang tengah mengajak beberapa siswi bicara.

Ada perasaan iba saat melihat sang gadis lagi-lagi diabaikan. Namun perasaan tersebut berbanding sama dengan ragu dalam hatinya. Ia ingin menghibur gadis itu. Memegang pundak kecilnya seraya melemparkan senyuman tulus. Masalahnya ia tidak berani.

"Argh!" Kaito putus asa dengan sikap pecundangnya. Matanya secara ragu-ragu melihat kembali ke direksi sang gadis. Ia masih di sana. Dan ia masih murung.

Menarik napas dalam-dalam dan membusungkan dada, Kaito mengepalkan kedua tangan. "Yosh!" ujarnya menyemangati diri sendiri.

Hari ini, ia akhiri perannya sebagai seorang penonton bermental pengecut.

.

 _-Nyatanya, aku telah jatuh cinta-_

.

Putus asa adalah hal yang selalu Miku rasakan. Sudah bertahun-tahun lamanya ia datang ke sekolah ini. Mencoba berbicara kepada para teman-temannya, entah itu di taman, kantin sekolah, lapangan, perpustakaan, bahkan di kelas saat jam pelajaran. Hasilnya, tak seorang pun mau mendengarkannya. Mereka bahkan bersikap pura-pura tidak mendengar lalu pergi menjauhinya. Bahu Miku yang biasanya tegak karena semangat kali ini turun dan lesu. Kepalanya tertunduk berbarengan dengan hembusan napas pasrah yang dikeraskan.

"Ini menyebalkan sekali."

"Apanya yang menyebalkan?"

"Tuh! Teman-teman sekelasku. Para guru juga. Adik kelas juga. Dan kakak kelas pun begitu. Ah, semuanya deh!"

"Apa aku juga?"

"Aku jamin kau ju-" Miku tiba-tiba merasa aneh. Ia tidak sedang berdelusi tengah diajak mengobrol oleh seseorang, 'kan?

"Hei, kau baik-baik saja?" suara berat yang terdengar sedikit bergetar karena gugup itu bertanya lagi.

Miku berbalik ke belakang dalam sekali lompatan. Wajahnya menatap horor pada pemuda di belakangnya. Yang tengah berdiri menatap ke arahnya dengan raut wajah kaku. Takut mendapat harapan palsu, Miku mencoba bertanya.

"Kau bicara padaku?"

Sang pemuda bersurai biru gelap, Kaito, malah mengalihkan pandangan dan menggaruk tengkuknya. "Y-ya. Aku sedang bicara—denganmu." Mendadak suaranya jadi terbata di lidah. "Ah," Kaito berseru dan membungkukkan tubuh. Masih dengan gaya yang kaku. "Namaku Shion Kaito, kelas XI-A!"

Mata _turquoise_ Miku bersinar cerah. Tampak berkaca saat diterpa cahaya matahari siang menjelang sore yang menyusup lewat jendela besar berjarak 2 meter dari sisi kanan mereka. "Kau Shion Kaito yang jenius itu, ya? Si murid pindahan itu, 'kan? Wah! Namaku Miku! Hatsune Miku dari kelas XI-C! Sebuah kehormatan bisa bertemu dan bicara denganmu, Shion- _san_ ─tidak, Shion- _dono_! Sungguh!"

Kaito terkekeh hambar. "Ka-kau tak perlu seheboh itu. Aku ini biasa saja, kok. Dan tolong, panggil aku Kaito saja."

"Tidak!" sangkal Miku, keras. Ekspresinya masih berbinar. "Kau itu beda! Kau pintar, jago olahraga, juga populer! Semua teman wanitaku bicara begitu tentangmu!"

Sebuah desahan berat coba Kaito tahan. 'Jadi itu bukan pendapat pribadinya, ya?' batinnya mengeluh. Namun ucapan berikutnya dari Miku berhasil membuat semangat hidupnya naik kembali. Begitu juga harapannya.

"—Dan baiklah, aku akan memanggilmu Kaito."

Kaito kembali mengalihkan pandangan. Tersipu malu bukan gayanya. Namun ia tak bisa menghindari hal ini di hadapan gadis yang telah mencuri seluruh perhatiannya. Mendengar seseorang memanggil nama kecilmu membuatmu merasa akrab. Dan dekat. "Ka-kalau begitu, aku akan memanggilmu Miku."

"Uum! Aku akan senang kalau Kaito memanggilku begitu!"

Suara bel masuk kemudian berbunyi. Mengikuti alur yang ada, Kaito berencana keluar saat Miku tiba-tiba meraih tangannya. Menyelubunginya dengan kedua tangannya yang kecil. Terasa ringan dan sedikit aneh. Membuat Kaito panik─dan sedikit malu.

"A-apa yang—"

"Di sekolah ini hanya Kaito yang mau bicara denganku," ucap Miku, menyela Kaito dengan suara pelan dan rendah. Kesedihannya menulari sang lawan bicara.

"Besok, Kaito mau bicara lagi denganku, 'kan?"

Pengharapan Miku membuat Kaito jadi tak tega. Meski agak lama, akhirnya Kaito menganggukkan kepala sebagai pengganti ucapan. Jawabannya berhasil membuat si gadis tersenyum lebar. Menambah kesan manis yang telah Kaito anggap paten dalam sosok Miku.

"Oi, Kaito! Sudah kuduga kau di sini! Ayo kita ke kelas!"

Suara yang berasal dari luar perpustakaan berhasil memancing delikan tajam dari penjaga perpustakaan. Itu teman sekelas Kaito, Kamui Gakupo dan Kagamine Len. Dan berkat pengucapan nama yang dilakukan temannya, Kaito pun juga mendapat teguran dari sang pustakawan.

" _Nee_ … maaf, Miku. Aku harus segera masuk ke kelasku. Kau juga, masuklah ke kelasmu."

Anggukan kepala diterima Kaito. Sampai di luar perpustakaan, Kaito langsung dihadapkan pada wajah aneh kedua teman sekelasnya. Penasaran, ia bertanya apa ada sesuatu yang salah dengannya. Jawaban keduanya di luar dugaan.

"Kau tadi bicara dengan siapa sih?"

Tak ada perasaan heran atau berdesir tak nyaman dalam diri Kaito. Ia bahkan menjawab dengan begitu lugas. "Dengan Miku. Tuh! Gadis yang berkuncir dua di sana." Kaito berbalik dengan telunjuk mengarah ke tempat Miku yang langsung tersenyum sambil melambaikan tangan.

Len, yang tadi bertanya, terkesiap. Buru-buru ia menurunkan tangan Kaito dan menghalangi pandangan si pemuda bersurai biru dengan tubuhnya. "Tidak ada siapapun di sana, Kaito," ujar Len. Sedikit bercicit karena rasa ngeri yang tiba-tiba mencekiknya.

"Eh?" Alis Kaito naik. Len tidak cukup tinggi untuk benar-benar menghalangi pandangan Kaito. Jadi dengan sedikit mengangkat kepala, Kaito sudah dapat menerobos. Matanya sekali lagi melihat ke arah Miku yang kini menampilkan ekspresi bingung. Gadis itu juga menelengkan kepala, memperjelas rasa heran.

"Len, sebaiknya kau jangan bercanda. Miku benar-benar ada di-"

Gakupo tak memberi Kaito banyak waktu untuk melanjutkan ucapannya karena ia buru-buru menarik Kaito menjauh dari perpustakaan. Tak cukup jauh, mungkin jarak mereka dengan pintu ruangan tersebut hanya 5 meter. Len menyusul keduanya dengan langkah yang dipaksa lebih cepat. Ia mengerti tujuan Gakupo, jadi ia tidak akan menghentikannya.

"Kaito, kau membuat kami takut! Tak ada siapapun di sana! Kami berani bersumpah!" ungkap Gakupo, tegas.

Kaito terdiam. Ia ingin tertawa renyah untuk menanggapi candaan temannya. Atau setidaknya, agar percakapan ini terasa seperti lelucon saja. Karena mengangap kedua temannya sedang bergurau terasa lebih baik baginya. Sayang sekali, mimik wajah Gakupo mengungkapkan keseriusan yang tidak dibuat-buat.

Pandangan Kaito beralih ke Len yang ada di sisi kiri Gakupo. Wajah _shouta_ Len memang tidak cukup menjanjikan untuk terlihat serius. Namun tatapan matanya cukup mengisyaratkan hal yang sama dengan Gakupo. Nyalang dan tegas.

Sekali lagi, Kaito beralih menatap ke arah pintu perpustakaan yang terbuka. Miku terlihat menyembulkan kepalanya dari sana. Menatap Kaito dengan heran sekaligus cemas.

Kalau memang kedua temannya tidak sedang melucu, lalu yang dilihat Kaito saat ini apa?

.

 _-Nyatanya, aku tak mengetahui apapun tentang dirinya-_

.

Baru Kaito perhatikan. Gadis bernama Miku yang telah menarik pusat dunianya itu mungkin menapakkan kaki saat aktivitasnya hanya berdiri namun kaki bersepatunya sedikit melayang saat ia berjalan. Sentuhan Miku juga terasa terlalu ringan. Kaito kira, sentuhan seorang wanita memang selalu begitu. Namun ia salah. Sentuhan teman sekelasnya, Akita Neru, justru terasa pedih dan panas. Apalagi saat gadis itu menepuk punggungnya hingga mengeluarkan bunyi keras.

Meski enggan, Kaito tak bisa menyangkal. Keberadaan Miku di dunia nyata terasa begitu tanggung. Jika memang Miku salah satu hal yang bersifat riil di muka bumi, lalu kenapa orang lain tidak memperhatikannya─setidaknya melihatnya?

Namun jika pertanyaan itu diajukan, maka pertanyaan lain akan menyusul. Kenapa orang lain tidak melihat Miku sementara Kaito melihatnya dengan jelas?

"Kau terlihat muram hari ini. Apa kau sedang ada masalah?"

Kaito menoleh ke samping dan langsung berpandangan dengan mata turquoise Miku. Gadis yang duduk bersebelahan dengannya di perpustakaan ini tengah memasang wajah cemas yang ditujukan padanya. Meski telah menyadari bahwa Miku adalah entitas yang disebut khayalak umum sebagai hantu, tak terbesit sedikit pun dalam benak Kaito untuk menjauhinya.

Melihat bagaimana Miku masih berusaha berinteraksi dengan manusia seakan dirinya masih termasuk dalam kelompok masyarakat membuat Kaito mengajukan pertanyaan ketiganya. Apa Miku tahu bahwa dirinya sudah meninggal?

" _Nee_ , Miku. Apa kau tahu kalau kau sudah-" Bibir Kaito berhenti bicara saat dengan rasa bimbang yang menyergapnya datang. Bagaimana bila ternyata Miku memang tidak tahu bahwa ia harusnya ada di dunia yang berbeda saat ini? Pertanyaan Kaito bisa membuat Miku syok. Kemudian sinar cerah dalam mata turquoise kesayangannya itu tidak akan muncul kembali.

Kaito tidak mau seperti itu.

" _Apa kau tahu kalau kau sudah_ … apa?"

Pertanyaan yang keluar dari mulut Miku menyadarkan Kaito bahwa ia belum kunjung melengkapi pertanyaannya. "Em, begini Miku… _etto_ …" Melihat bagaimana kepolosan yang tercermin di wajah Miku saat ini membuat Kaito paham. Kemungkinan paling besar, Miku tidak sadar. Miku masih merasa menjadi makhluk hidup di dunia.

"Ah, ti-tidak apa-apa."

Miku menghela napas dan memutar tubuh memunggungi Kaito. Wajahnya manyun. "Tidak seru, ah! Masa' Kaito main rahasia-rahasiaan."

"Aduh, jangan merajuk dong," canda Kaito.

"Aku akan berhenti merajuk kalau kau mengelus kepalaku!"

Mulut Kaito terperangah. "Ha?" Pipinya bersemu dengan indah.

Miku membalik tubuhnya kembali menghadap Kaito. "Kubilang, aku akan berhenti merajuk kalau kau mengelus kepalaku."

Kaito menghela napas kasar. "Dasar! Kau selalu seenaknya saja," runtuknya kesal, menutupi getaran di dadanya yang sudah menggila. Meski demikian, tangannya bergerak menuju puncak kepala yang tersodor ke arahnya. Rasa malu membuat jemari itu tertahan sebentar di udara. Memalingkan wajah, Kaito akhirnya bergerak untuk mengelus pelan ubun-ubun sang gadis berikut poninya hingga membuat sang gadis terkikik senang.

"Dulu Mama sering melakukan ini padaku," ucap Miku. Dan Kaito sadar keinginan Miku hanya untuk mengenang kembali keluarganya. Bukan yang lain seperti yang ada dalam pikirannya.

"Ah, ada teman sekelasku!" Miku tiba-tiba berseru. "Aku ingin mencoba menyapa mereka lagi!"

Ia langsung berdiri dan berlalu menuju beberapa siswi yang tengah berkumpul di salah satu rak berisi buku matematika. Ia menyapa semuanya dengan riang. Ia bahkan mencoba menepuk pundak salah satu siswi di sana. Membuat siswi malang itu malah berjengit ngeri dan meminta pada teman-temannya untuk pindah tempat. Tentunya tanpa mengajak Miku. Membuat sang gadis dilanda sedih kembali.

Melihat hal semacam tadi, dapatkah Kaito memberitahu bahwa Miku sebenarnya hanya tinggal roh? Jawabannya, tentu saja tidak.

.

 _-Dan mungkin, ia juga tidak tahu apapun tentang dirinya sendiri-_

.

Untuk pertama kalinya dalam satu tahun ini, Kaito akhirnya mengunjungi kuil kembali. Letaknya tak jauh dari sekolah menengah pertamanya. Terakhir kali ia kemari adalah saat ia meminta kemudahan untuk ujian masuk SMA. Seorang miko berambut gelap diurai datang menyambutnya.

"Wah! Tumben ada anak sekolahan yang datang di hari seperti ini. Biasanya kalian hanya datang saat ada ujian," ujar sang miko setelah Kaito selesai berdoa. Kini mereka duduk bersama di bawah pohon sakura yang gundul.

"Hehe," Kaito tertawa basa basi. Meski tersindir, ia merasa harus menanggapi ucapan sang miko.

"Ah, namaku Sasaki Kokone. Siapa namamu?"

"Kaito. Shion Kaito." Suasana mendadak hening. Kaito merasa canggung. " _Anoo_ , kalau boleh tahu, apa Sasaki- _san_ sudah lama jadi _miko_?"

"Mungkin," jawab Kokone seraya menggerakkan kepalanya ke langit. "Aku sudah menjadi miko di kuil ini sejak aku SMP dan sekarang aku sudah lulus kuliah."

Oke. Itu cukup lama. Kaito menggaruk belakang kepalanya, gelisah. Ia harap, ia tidak salah mengambil langkah kali ini. " _Anoo_ , apa Sasaki- _san_ mau mendengarkan ceritaku? Ini terlalu menggangguku sampai aku kesulitan tidur. Tapi berjanjilah Sasaki-san tidak akan tertawa."

Kokone tersenyum simpul pada Kaito. "Tentu saja boleh, Shion- _kun_. Dan aku janji tidak akan tertawa."

Itu cukup untuk jaminan. Kaito akhirnya mulai bercerita. "Begini. Aku punya kenalan seorang gadis di sekolah. Namanya Hatsune Miku."

"Wow! Tunggu sebentar! Apa ini cerita cinta? Apa Hatsune Miku itu gadis yang kausukai?"

Kaito terbelalak kaget. "Ti-tidak! Kau salah! I-ini bukan cerita ci-ci-ci-ci-cii-cinta."

"Yah, sayang sekali." Kokone memasang wajah kecewa. "Lanjutkan ceritamu."

"Dia sering terlihat ada di perpustakaan. Mencoba mengobrol dengan beberapa temannya. Kalau kau bertanya mengapa aku bisa tahu, itu karena aku sudah memperhatikannya selama sebulan. Suatu hari aku memutuskan untuk bicara padanya." Kaito berhenti sejenak. Untuk melihat tatapan Kokone yang seakan berkata tuh-'kan-ini-cerita-cinta.

"A-ada apa kau menatapku begitu?"

"Tidak," sahut Kokone singkat. Tatapannya masih skeptis. "Lanjutkan saja ceritamu."

Kaito mulai ragu ia bercerita ke orang yang tepat. Namun karena terlanjur, lebih baik ia selesaikan saja cerita sampai selesai. "Saat aku sedang mengobrol dengannya, temanku datang dan bertanya aku sedang bicara dengan siapa. Kujawab saja aku sedang bicara dengan Miku sambil menunjuk ke arahnya. Lalu temanku berkata bahwa tidak ada melihat Miku. Saat itu aku sadar, bahwa Miku itu… adalah hantu."

"Oh," Kokone berucap dengan mata melebar. "Jadi itu sebabnya kau datang ke kuil ini."

Kaito mengangguk lemah.

Berpikir sejenak sebelum akhirnya Kokone memutuskan untuk kembali mengambil suara. "Kau tahu, idealnya roh gentayangan seperti Miku harus dimurnikan agar bisa ke dunia orang mati. Apa kau tahu penyebab Miku masih tertahan di dunia ini? Mungkin saja berupa dendam atau mungkin ada keinginannya yang belum tercapai."

Kaito diam. "Tidak," sahutnya kemudian sambil menggeleng lemah. "Lagipula, yang jadi masalahnya, Miku sendiri sepertinya tidak tahu bahwa ia sudah meninggal."

Kokone berdiri. Tangannya disimpan di belakang tubuhnya. Jemarinya saling bertautan. "Kalau seperti itu—"

"—susah juga, ya?"

.

 _-Nyatanya, hidup terlalu sulit. Baik aku, maupun kau-_

.

Bel istirahat baru saja berbunyi. Kaito yang pagi ini lupa sarapan memutuskan pergi ke kantin. Tentunya ditemani kedua temannya, Len dan Gakupo. Kalau sempat, mungkin dia akan ke perpustakaan untuk menjenguk Miku. Kalau tidak… mungkin ia bisa meminta maaf nanti—kapan-kapan.

"Kaito, bisa kita mampir ke suatu tempat dulu?" Len tiba-tiba bertanya.

"Ke mana?"

"Ke tangga di dekat perpustakaan," jawab Len. Disambung oleh Gakupo yang menangkap pertanyaan dalam wajah bingung Kaito. "Ada yang ingin kami perlihatkan padamu."

Lalu pergilah mereka menuju ke arah perpustakaan. Searah dengan kantin, namun perpustkaan lebih jauh lagi. Memang ada sebuah tangga di sana. Berhiaskan sekat pita kuning yang bertuliskan KEEP OUT. Di anak tangga terakhir, dekat dinding, ada tiga tangkai bunga krisan kuning dalam vas. Alis Kaito mengerut walau dirinya tak sepenuhnya heran. Ia memahami sesuatu.

"Kaito," panggil Gakupo karena Len yang mengajak justru diam saja sementara Kaito sudah terlihat akan meledak. "Di sekolah ini memang ada siswi yang namanya Hatsune Miku. Tapi dia—sekitar seminggu setelah upacara penerimaan murid baru, meninggal. Jadi wajar kau yang murid pindahan tidak mengetahuinya."

Seakan tak melihat raut wajah syok di wajah Kaito, Gakupo melanjutkan. "Kalau tidak salah, penyebabnya meninggal karena terpeleset dari puncak tangga. Kepalanya terbentur keras. Kemudian-"

"Sshh!" bisik Kaito lirih, meminta Gakupo diam.

"Ada apa?" Gakupo bertanya polos.

Cukup lama hingga Kaito akhirnya bicara kembail. "Bisa kalian menjauh dulu?"

Alis kedua temannya berpaut. "Apa maksud-" Gakupo yang hendak protes langsung terdiam saat melihat tatapan memohon Kaito. Dengan berpikiran 'mungkin Kaito butuh waktu untuk sendiri dulu', akhirnya mereka pergi dari sana.

"Apa kau sudah lama berdiri di sana?" Kaito bertanya seraya membalik tubuhnya ke belakang. Menghadap pada Miku yang tengah memandang lurus ke arah bunga krisan tak bersalah dengan mata basah. Batin Kaito tersiksa hingga membuat sebuah senyum pun harus dengan susah payah.

"Kaito, tolong katakan bahwa temanmu tadi berbohong."

Kaito menatap keramik dengan nanar. "Maaf."

Begitu cepat, Miku berlari ke depan dan menghempaskan tubuh ringannya ke tubuh Kaito. Menghambur dalam dada bidang lelaki itu. Dan mulai menangis.

"Hiks…hiks…" isakannya terdengar ramai. "Jadi aku yang sekarang… aku… sudah meninggal?"

Berat hati, Kaito menjawab. "Iya."

Dengan begini, setidaknya Miku sudah tahu kondisinya.

.

 _-Nyatanya, ada yang selalu lebih menyakitkan dari yang telah kita kira, bukan?-_

.

"Ayo, duduk ke bangku kalian masing-masing!" Kiyoteru memerintah seisi kelas yang hari ini akan segera diajarnya. Diliriknya bangku di barisan paling belakang di pojok dekat jendela yang kosong. Alisnya mengerut. "Di mana Shion Kaito?"

Seisi kelas saling berpandangan kemudian kompak mengangkat bahu.

Kiyoteru menggosok dagu. Kerutan di dahinya makin dalam.

"Aneh rasanya bila murid pintar sepertinya membolos."

.

 _-Nyatanya, cinta telah merubahku-_

.

Kaito menatap gadis yang telah membuatnya berubah menjadi seorang pembolos hanya karena ingin menemaninya. Saat ini, mereka tengah duduk bersebelahan di anak tangga penyebab kematian seorang siswi. Perlahan, isakan Miku berkurang. Lalu berhenti sama sekali.

"Kaito?"

"Hm?"

Miku mengangkat wajah, memamerkan mata sembab dan hidung memerahnya. "Apa Kaito akan menjauhiku karena aku…" Miku tak sanggup melanjutkan. Dan Kaito tak akan memaksa Miku untuk mengatakan fakta yang hanya akan menyakiti gadis tersebut.

"Kau tak perlu khawatir. Aku tidak serendah itu." Kenyataannya, Kaito sudah mengetahui hal ini sejak jauh hari. Dan sampai detik ini, ia masih setia berada di sisi sang gadis hantu.

Desahan napas terbuang. Miku memutuskan memberi jarak antara dirinya dan Kaito. Ia menunduk memandang ujung sepatunya.

"Kaito?"

"Hm?"

Kejadian awal seolah terulang. "Kalau aku sudah meninggal, lalu apa yang harus aku lakukan sekarang?"

Ingatan Kaito berjalan mundur hingga hari di mana ia pergi ke kuil. "Seorang miko pernah berkata padaku bahwa roh yang sudah-" Kaito buru-buru meralat kalimatnya. "-maksudku roh sepertimu harus pergi ke dunia atas." Kaito lalu memandang Miku. Matanya menatap lurus sang lawan bicara. "Apa kau memiliki penyesalan hingga bisa terjebak di sini?"

Miku menggeleng. "Kurasa tidak." Namun kemudian ia teringat. "Ah, mungkin ada satu."

Mata Kaito melebar antusias. "Apa? Beri tahu padaku."

"Aku ingat, aku pernah ingin memberikan surat cinta pada wali kelasku."

Dada Kaito mencelos mendengarnya. Menyesal ia meminta Miku memberi tahunya.

"Dia wali kelas yang baik. Dan tentu saja tampan," Miku terkikik di sini. "Aku menulis surat itu semalaman sampai-sampai aku tidur pukul 3 pagi. Dan aku ingin memberikan surat tersebut padanya setelah ia selesai mengajar. Ah, aku juga ingat aku mengejarnya di tangga ini. Tapi…" Lalu senyum getir tercetak di wajahnya. "kalau aku mati karena jatuh dari tangga, sepertinya surat itu tidak sampai."

Hening melanda. Kaito yang pertama memecahnya.

"Apa kau masih memiliki surat itu?"

Miku menggeleng. "Aku meletakkannya di dalam tasku. Dan seperti yang kaulihat, aku tidak membawa tas."

"Kalau begitu kau mesti membuatnya ulang."

"Ha?"

Kaito berdiri dari duduknya dan berdiri di depan Miku dengan tegas. "Buat surat itu lagi. Sekarang. Aku yang akan memberikannya pada Kiyoteru- _sensei_."

.

 _-Nyatanya, aku akan melakukan apapun untukmu-_

.

Jam pulang sekolah sudah lewat. Semua guru bersiap untuk pulang. Termasuk Hiyama Kiyoteru. Namun saat ia membuka pintu ruang guru, seorang murid bersurai biru gelap mencegatnya. Berkat prestasi yang telah dibuat oleh sang murid, Kiyoteru bisa dengan mudah mengingat namanya. Si murid pindahan, Shion Kaito.

"Ada apa, Shion- _san_? Ah iya. Kau tadi membolos pelajaranku. Apa kau punya penjelasan untuk itu?"

Kaito tak banyak berkata. Pertanda bahwa ia tidak ingin membahasnya. Ia lalu menyerahkan sebuah surat tanpa amplop pada sang guru. "Itu dari Hatsune Miku."

Wajah Kiyoteru memucat seketika. "A-apa maksudmu?"

Sadar bahwa kalimatnya menakuti sang guru, Kaito sedikit menambah dusta dalam ucapannya. "Saya teman dekat Miku. Surat itu saya temukan dalam tas miliknya baru-baru ini. Tolong bacalah."

Ketakutan Kiyoteru perlahan memudar. Meski bohong, ucapan Kaito lebih mudah diterima. Surat tanpa amplop itu lalu dibuka lipatannya. Ia baca sekilas. Sementara Kiyoteru mulai menampilkan senyum tipis, Kaito merasakan hatinya teriris.

" _Sensei_ , saya permisi dulu."

.

 _-Nyatanya, aku telah kecewa karena perasaanku sepertinya tak terbalas-_

.

Kaito buru-buru berlari menuju ke atap sekolah. Miku tak ada di tempatnya semula—tangga dekat perpustakaan. Kemungkinan paling besarnya, Miku ada di atap sekolah karena tempat itulah yang selalu dijadikan pelarian murid yang membolos pelajaran. Setelah mampu menenangkan batinnya, ia kini cemas tak dapat melihat Miku untuk terakhir kalinya. Saat ia sudah berhasil membuka pintu menuju atap, matanya langsung mencari-cari sosok Miku. Gadis itu rupanya telah mulai menghilang.

"Kau mulai menghilang." Kaito menyuarakan isi kepalanya. Ada kekecewaan di sana.

Miku berbalik menghadap Kaito. Kedua tangannya kemudian diangkat dan ia memandangnya lama. "Tidak." Ia menggeleng, lesu. "Tubuhku mungkin jadi transparan, tapi aku tidak menghilang."

Melangkah maju hingga berjarak pendek dengan Kaito, Miku memegang pundak sang pemuda. "Lihat! Aku bahkan masih bisa menyentuhmu."

"Kenapa bisa begini?" Kaito bertanya-tanya.

Miku kembali menggeleng. Beberapa menit kemudian ia mendongak agar ia bisa berpandangan lurus dengan _blue ocean_ milik Kaito. Senyum kecil terukir. "Kelihatannya aku tahu penyebabnya. Penyesalanku telah bertambah."

Alis Kaito berpaut hingga nyaris menyatu. Kedua tangan Miku naik untuk menyentuh pipi Kaito yang penuh sementara ujung kakinya berjinjit. "Karena kini, ada satu orang lagi yang kusukai."

Sentuhan singkat mampir di bibir Kaito. Sebuah ciuman. Dari sang gadis yang kini bersemu merah jambu.

Rasa dingin yang diterima kedua pipi Kaito perlahan menghilang. Wajah yang tersenyum di hadapannya juga perlahan mengabur. Di saat-saat itu, Kaito dapat melihat bibir Miku mengucapkan sesuatu.

 _Nee, Kaito. Saat aku bereinkarnasi nanti, cari dan temui aku, ya?_

Mengerti, Kaito membuat sebuah senyuman. "Baiklah."

Akhirnya, tertinggallah Kaito seorang diri di atas atap. Sedikit terlambat, namun Kaito mengucapkannya juga. "Sampai jumpa, Miku."

.

 _-Nyatanya, perasaanku rupanya terbalas. Namun ia telah menghilang-_

 _-Akankah aku bertemu dengannya lagi?-_

 _._

 _._

 _The end_

 _._

 _._

Gomen, saya kembali dengan membawa fic aneh gini. Mumpung libur saya publish saja. Hehe.

P.s: jika review mencukupi saya akan mencoba membuat sequelnya)


End file.
